1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Printing" (Class 101) and in the subclass therein entitled, "Oscillating" (Subclass 297) and "Oscillating bed" (Subclass 298).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows many inking roller devices of which many are directed toward and to typewriters and the desire to eliminate the ribbon usually provided. Some of these devices also are used in date applying machines or printers. The rollers so used or provided are usually moved by power means or rotated by and with connected means. The pertinent art is listed in a Prior Art Statement.
The several patented devices and others known to Applicant do not provide a fast actuation of a stamp head and/or inking of this stamp by a freely-turning ink applying roller. The apparatus to be hereinafter more fully described employs a four-bar linkage in which two of the bars are connected to and are eccentrically actuated by shafts that are rotated by and with transport apparatus. The inking of the stamp is by a freely-turning roller that is inched along by engaged contact by the moved stamp member.